Everything Is Not What It Seems
by MarryMePuck
Summary: The Glee club take a trip to a haunted house for halloween. Puckleberry Finntana Pezberry Friendship :
1. Here We Go

"Hey Guys" Mr Schuester said as he walked into the room. Everyone stopped their conversations and listened to the teacher. He pulled up a stool and sat down.

"Now as you guys know this week is Halloween" Puck smirked, He had a whole load of pranks to do. "So we have been invited to spend the weekend at Darkwood Manor" Santana and Rachel gasped loudly, Making everyone jump.

"Mr Schuester I refuse to go anywhere near that house!" Rachel shouted walking up to the teacher. Santana nodded and walked up as well.

"I agree with Rachel, I'm not going anywhere near that place!" Everyone frowned at the cheerleader, She was the bitch of WHMS, Why would she be afraid of some old house?

"Why are you two scared?" Matt smirked. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. Santana began to shout.

"No, If you heard half the stories that I have heard about that manor you wouldn't want to go anywhere near the place"

"Okay Santana Rachel, Calm down their just rumors, Seriously you'll be okay" Santana sighed and sat down next to Rachel. After Glee had finished Santana stayed behind and waited for Rachel, Who was talking to Mr Schue. After she had finished she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his office.

"Okay listen Rachel, When we go into that Manor we need to be prepared. God knows what could be in that place" The cheerleader exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I agree, We leave tomorrow right?" Santana nodded, listening carefully to what the diva was saying. "Sleep round mine tonight, My Dads are away, We can sort out all of the equipment then, Heres my number and address" Rachel put her number on Santana's hand.

"Okay I will see you there"

* * *

Santana didn't really know Rachel, She helped Quinn tease her, Which she did say sorry to her for (Which was extremely hard for her to do). So they were on okay terms. She picked up her phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello" Rachel said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Rachel it's Santana. I'm almost outside."

"Okay Bye"

She turned of her phone and pulled into Rachel's driveway. She could hear the equipment rattling in the back. Santana's Uncle runs his own Paranormal Team, So she stole some of their equipment. She looked over her shoulder to check if any of the equipment had fallen out of the suitcases, When she looked back around Rachel was leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Santana" She said as she walked up to her car. Santana waved hello as she was getting out the very heavy suitcases. Rachel began to help her load all the stuff inside her house. Santana fell onto the couch face first.

"Get up we have seriously work to be doing" Santana rolled her eyes and accepted the orange juice that Rachel offered her. The brunette placed about 5 thick old books onto the coffee table. The Cheerleader raised her eyebrows.

"Today after School I took a little trip to the local library, I began to look in the history of Lima section and it turns out there are a lot of books on Dark Wood Manor. I thought they would be good for us to research on" Rachel explained, Handing Santana a book called The History Of Darkwood Manor.

Santana began to flick throw the pages quickly, She stopped at the page which said Haunting's In Darkwood Manor. She lifted up the book so it covered her face, She stared at the page with wide eyes.

"Bingo" She said. Rachel looked up for the book she was reading.

"What?" Santana turned the book around and showed her the page. Santana put the book down on the table and began to read the paragraph.

"Over the years many Paranormal Investigators have investigated at Darkwood Manor. Many of the Paranormal Teams have found the Paranormal Activity to much to handle, The Libary is were the most activity goes on. According to Documents A Young Man was poisoned in that room many years ago. Also a lot of other people have been murdered or passed away in other rooms." Santana finished looking up at Rachel, Who looked a mixture between shocked and scared.

"Right, Im calling Mr Schuester and telling him to cancel this trip immediately."

"Don't you dare Rachel!" Rachel grinned and ran out the living room, Santana sprinted after her when she heard Rachel, Dial a number. She tackled her to the ground and attempted to grab the phone out of her hand, Which she succeeded at.

"What did you do that for?" She exclaimed pushing her off. Santana landed hard on her butt and scolded Rachel.

"Because, Everyone will be pissed at us" She said climbing up.

"Seriously? You would rather go into a extremely haunted house than have everyone be pissed at you" Rachel shouted throwing one of the books at Santana, Who skillfully dodged it. _Is this girl crazy?_

"Yes. Know lets go and get everything ready for tomorrow crazy book lady" Santana smirked handing the book back to Rachel, Who shook her head and lightly whacked her with the book.

"Anyway, I have managed to grab hold of a plan of the Manor. It shows every room and there is only 2 Bedrooms. Mr Shucester and Miss P will want one. And the other room should go to Artie and Tina. So the rest of us are going to have sleep in the other rooms" Santana layed out a map of the house.

"We should go in pairs, One Boy and One Girl" Rachel informed Santana, Who was pulling out another piece of paper, Which had a list of names on it.

"I have put Matt and Quinn together, In the Dinning Hall. Britt and Mike in The Kitchen. Kurt and Mercedes in the Music Room. Now I think its a good idea if me you Puck and Finn should stick together." Rachel nodded in agreement. Santana bite her lip and started talking again.

"Were staying in the Library" Rachel eyes widened, Santana new she was going to be in for a very long speech.

"How could you even put us in there? When you were the one making the list? Are you seriously stupid Santana?" Rachel shouted, pacing around the room.

Santana climbed into Rachel's bed, Sighing.

"Rachel were going to be okay seriously. Lets go to sleep and try not to think about tomorrow" She smiled when Rachel climbed next to her. _Why do I trust this girl?_

"This is strange, We have bonded over a haunted house." Rachel smiled in the darkness. Santana turned to face her, Not that she could see.

"Yeah, But we go into that house you have to promise me that we look out for each other" Rachel frowned.

"But Finn and Puck are going to be with us"

"But I feel safer with you with me. You keep my calm"

"Same here Santana, Do you think were going to be okay" Rachel really hoped that they were going to be.

"I dunno we will find out tomorrow, Now Berry lets get some sleep, Were going to be in for a very long week and I want to have a decent night sleep tonight"

"Night Santana, Sweet Dreams" Rachel said turning over to her left.

"Night Berry"

* * *

_The Hills are alive _

_With the sound of Music_

Santana jumped out of bed, Knocking over the covers. For a minute she didn't know where she was until she remembered she slept round Berry's house. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of the bedroom. She saw Rachel working out on her elliptical machine._ Who works out at this crazy hour in the morning? _

"Good Morning Santana, did you sleep well?" Rachel said in between breaths.

"Yeah thanks" She heard her stomach grumble and looked up at Rachel. "Do ya have any food?" Rachel nodded and got of the machine.

"What kind of clothes do you think would be appropriate for staying inside the house?" She asked the cheerleader, Who was brushing her black hair.

"Um..Well Mr Schue said to me that their having a formal dinner on the first night so bring some fancy dress. And a t shirt and leggings is probably best, and some boots"

"Okay, Lets eat"

After the girls eat breakfast they immediately started getting ready. Santana wanted to get this week over with. She threw on a plain blue t shirt and white leggings. She scooped her hair into a messy bun. She didn't bother with make up, She was probably going to be crying this whole weekend anyway.

Rachel however, Was trying to stay more optimistic. She threw on a plain pink t shirt and black leggings. She left her hair down. She didn't bother with make up looked over and saw Santana looking out of the window, With teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said standing next to her.

"Yeah, I'm just scared. Could you not tell anyone I cried?" Rachel nodded and returned to staring out the window. She felt the cheerleader throw her arms around.

"Thank You" She whispered into her ear, Sobbing gently. Rachel comforted her saying everything was going to be okay. They heard the bus beep. Rachel looked out the window and saw Miss P standing out side the Coach, She spotted Rachel and waved a little.

"Come on Santana the Coach is here" She grabbed the suitcases and slowly walked down the stairs. When they got to the front door Mr Shcue realized that Rachel was struggling so he took they bags of Rachel and put them in the boot.

Santana spotted two seats in front of Puck and Finn, She lightly pushed Rachel into one of the seats, Opposite Puck.

"Hey Santana, Are you okay?" Finn asked concerned. Santana smiled at him.

"Yeah, I have no make up on and I didn't get much sleep. But I'm okay thanks" Rachel grinned at Finn. He had told her that he really liked Santana, Rachel didn't mind, She knew all the would ever be is friends and nothing more.

"So you two are going to be staying in the library with Me and Santana is that okay?" Puck smirked.

"Yeah sure. Will I get to see you two making out?" He asked hopefully. Santana frowned at him and stuck her middle finger up at him. He put a hand over his heart and mocked her.

"No! Don't be so immature. The reason we are staying in there is because me and Santana have the most knowledge about the Paranormal and you two are the most muscly boys so you will be good for protection" Puck snorted, Did these two girls seriously believe that someone or something was going to kill them.

"Come on Guys, Nothing is in that house. Sure it looks creepy, Okay very creepy. But it's not haunted ghosts aren't even real. And as for someone killing us, Me and Puck would totally take em" Finns said confidently. Puck nodded in agreement.

"Ghosts are real! And there are a lot in that house!" Santana shouted, Brittany stopped talking to Mike and looked at her friend with confusded eyes. "Dont worry" Santana mouthed to the blonde. Puck sighed, It was to damn in the early to be aguring.

"Well we will see when we get there" Puck said simply. Finn nodded in agreement and Santana huffed. Rachel looked out the window. Puck didn't really know what he felt for her. It was unexplainable.

"Hey Rach, Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice, That suprised Rachel.

"Yeah, Im looking forward to going and im also very scared" She sighed.

"I will protect you" He said deadly serious. Rachels heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why


	2. Chasing After The Cat

"WERE HERE" Brittany shouted pointing to a big manor house, Which was very creepy looking. Santana slowly looked up at the big house and felt a sudden rush of fear come over her. Rachel wasn't as scared as Santana but she was still pretty frightened. Everyone looked super excited.

"Here we go" Santana mumbled under her breath. As she stepped outside the house she felt her self unable to breath, The big house looked like something out of a horror film. She gulped and slowly walked towards the house. There was no way in hell she was going to make through this week. She felt a big hand wrap around her own.

"Santana, You will be okay." Finn whispered into her ear , Which made shivers go down her spine. Santana blushed and nodded at the jock, Who smiled and walked over to Mr Schue. Rachel grinned when she saw Finn and Santana.

"So you and Finn" She winked, linking arms with the cheerio.

"Yeah, You don't mind do you. I know you two dated and everything..But I really like him" Santana babbled, Not taking her eyes of the mansion.

"No. Me and Finn are just friends." Rachel said simply, She began to look at the house as well. Everyone was else was happy, Brittany and Mike were looking at the pond. Kurt and Mercedes and Quinn were happily chatting away. Artie and Tina were in the middle of a very hot make out session. Mr Schue and Miss P were being all lovey dovey eyes. Puck Matt and Finn were throwing around a football. Santana looked over at the door which was slowly creeping open.

"Welcome to Darkwood Manor." A Old man dressed smartly in a suit. He looked like a butler. Everyone turned around to look at the Man. "My name Is Dickens, I will be serving you over the next week" He gestured for them to come in. Matt and Mike ran up to the door quickly. Dickens noticed the scared look on Santana's Face.

"Why so scared Little girl come in" He smiled at her. Santana just found that plain creepy, She decided to listen to him and step into the house. Rachel looked around the entrance, Everything was covered in dust. The rug, The stairs everything. Miss P was looking at everything with disgust, She put on some rubber gloves. Dickens locked the door shut with a big key.

"Why are you locking the door?" Quinn asked, placing a protective hand over her pregnant belly.

"Because, Your safety is the most important to us, Anyway we always lock the door" Dickens said walking up to the pregnant girl. Quinn stepped back and hide behind Matt, This man is creepy.

"Dinner in the hall begins at 8, Please don't be late. For the mean time feel free to explore the house" The man walked away into another room. Locking the door behind him. Nobody said anything for about 5 minutes. Mr Schue broke he awkward silence.

"Okay lets meet here in a hour, Be Careful and go and have fun" Mr Schue grinned as all the other kids walked off.

* * *

"Finn don't open that door" Santana snapped as Finn tried to unlock a dusty door, She was holding onto Rachel so hard she thought her arm was going to fall off. Puck chuckled behind them, He heard a door creak open, He quickened up his pace, Not that he was scared or anything.

"That could of been the library" Finn whined, His poor legs were tried all he wanted to do was sit down. Luckily for him. He spotted a double door that had a book self inside it.

"There it is" He shouted running up to the door. The library was massive, There was a old desk with a notebook and old fashioned pen on it. "This is so cool" He said in awe, Looking around the old room. Puck scoffed.

"Dude, There is nothing cool about this place its like a century or something old" Puck stopped talking a opened a few books. "Maybe there's like a secert room somewhere in here" Finn's eyes widen with excitement, He started pulling all the books of the self, Desperate to find a opened door.

"Finn don't touch them books!" Rachel whispered at him. His face saddened and stopped pulling them off.

"But there could of been a secert entrance!" Finn whined, He sounded like a five year old child (and acted like one..)

"Just stop it! Dickens would probably kill us" Rachel hissed putting back all the books.

"Berry Finn is trying to make some fun outta this dumb ass trip, Don't ruin his fun" Puck grinned stepping forward.

"My name is Rachel, And how is trying to find some secert entrance that doesn't even exist fun?" Rachel shouted, taking a step forward to Puck, Who found this extremely funny.

"SHUT UP!" Santana shouted, Breathing heavily. "Just Shut up, Now we have to be down in the main hall in 15 minutes, You to idiots leave to let me and Rachel get dressed or so help me, You won't need to be worried about ghosts getting you" She said barely above a whisper. Finn and Puck nodded quickly and ran out the room. Santana grabbed Rachels hand and began to drag Rachel out the room.

"Wait we still have 15 minutes lets go explore" Finn whined stamping his foot. Santana sighed, She had a massive headache she couldn't deal with a 16 year old boy whining like a 5 year old.

"Fine, Lets all go together then" She grabbed Rachel again and began to walk out the room. Puck chuckled and followed them.

"..All I wanted to do was have some fun, Maybe scare Mr Schue or that creeper bulter dude..but no you guys" The frankteen stopped and looked around, They had left him. "Guys?" He whispered. He could here Rachel laughing in the distance.

"Wait Up!" He shouted as he ran out the door, He wasn't scared or anything. He just didn't want to be left alone. And he was scared of the dark, The only person that knew that was Puck.


End file.
